melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Latina
Latina is an American entertainment, beauty, and fashion magazine for Hispanic women. They interviewed Melanie Martinez in December 2014. Interview Melanie Martinez is bringing a unique style to the music scene! The Voice alum, who was on Team Adam Levine during the show's third season, released her first EP Dollhouse earlier this year and is proving to be an online phenomenon with over 10 million views on the music video for her single, "Dollhouse." Her distinctive musical sound has even drawn the attention of American Horror Story: Freak Show, which used her song "Carousel," in the trailer for their new season. We caught up with the 19-year-old Long Island, New York-born singer to talk about her album, what the journey has been like since being a contestant on The Voice, and more. You released your first EP earlier this year. What was it like recording your first album? Where did you draw most of your inspiration? It was a lot of fun. Most of my inspiration came from my childhood and trying to relate those themes to more adult situations. Who are some artists that you look up to? Visual artists like Nicoletta Ceccoli, Mark Ryden, and Aleksandra Waliszewska. How would you describe your musical style? Personal style? Both very inspired by my childhood. My personal style is like a more pastel colorful baby girl in the '50s. Your single "Carousel" was featured on American Horror Story: Freak Show, and we hear that you're a huge fan. Can you tell us how you felt the moment you found out they'd be using your song? I freaked out — it’s my favorite show. I would love to guest star on the show. We know you're all about your music, but would you ever want to guest star on the show? It's right up my alley if I was ever into doing some acting. What message do you hope to bring across with your music? Telling stories through music and art is super fun and if you want to express yourself then do it. Despite not winning, you've come quite a way since being a contestant on The Voice. What has the journey been like and what have you learned? It’s been an insane experience for sure, I’ve definitely learned a lot about the whole TV side of the music industry through being on The Voice but I wouldn’t say I learned anything more than that from the show. It’s a whole different world being an actual artist and writing and releasing your own music and not covers for one season of a singing show and then disappearing off the face of the earth. It’s a lot of fucking hard work and if you aren’t willing to put in that work then you aren’t going to have a very long lasting career. What is one thing that no one knows about you? I really like milk. I’m a dairy queen. Tell us a bit about your heritage and what it was like growing up. I grew up on Long Island. It was pretty normal. In what ways do you feel being Latina has helped you through your career? Or do you feel it hasn't had any type of influence? I definitely think it’s cool being Puerto Rican and Dominican, but I feel it has no influence on my music. What has been one of the biggest obstacles you've had to overcome? Transitioning people into viewing me as a songwriter and not as a cover singer. I wanted people to understand that I have my own music and I didn’t want to sing other people’s songs at shows. The holidays are coming up — what are your plans? Chill out, eat cookies and write music. Category:Magazines Category:Interviews Category:2014